Deceiving flower
by AkemiKae
Summary: Just a random little one shot I wrote tonight about Get Backers, and thoughts that flow through Ban's head one night when he couldn't sleep. Just some fluff. I love fluff. T for swearing, and minor innuendos. Ban


To be completely honest....I had no idea where I was originally going with this...I just started writing...

Yeah...it's a completely different format than normal....it's just Ban's thoughts, no actions or anything...but I think you can pretty much imagine the scene. Nothing fancy, just some fluff. Cause I'm a Fluff Lover. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

_He loves me...He loves me not. He loves me....He loves me not..._

_**He loves me.**_

_Damn...._

_Stupid flower..._

_...This flower lies...._

_Damn it. _

_I toss and I turn in my bed, _

_And his face rushing through my mind..._

_Why is he there? _

_I don't understand..._

_His stupid blond spikes..._

_those puppy dog eyes...._

_Why did god give him such things?_

_How DARE he let such a creature stare me down. _

_If it's so wrong,_

_..._

_No, I hate cliches. _

_I must not say it. _

_It's stupid...._

_IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT DAMN IT ALL!_

_If it did...I wouldn't be so confused to the point of picking flower petals!_

_So what if he's my best friend?_

_There isn't anymore than that..._

_At least...there shouldn't be...._

_Why the hell is this so hard to figure out?_

_Why can't it just be solved already?_

_God dammit his face..._

_That stupid, innocent face. _

_He has no idea what he makes flow through my mind. _

_He never will....no way in hell. _

_Besides....I cant' speak a lie..._

_He's nothing more than a friend...._

_If that's so true..._

_Then why can't I just make myself truly believe the facts?_

_Damn...I'm so tired. _

_But I can't get to sleep..._

_Not with him there...._

_At least not tonight. _

_I wish I had more then this car..._

_Well...and that lunk head beside me..._

_A house. _

_A big, giant house!_

_Hell yea, then he could live with me...._

_And sleep in another place...._

_Another room..._

_A different bed. _

_Not beside me. _

_But that's not going to happen..._

_It's just not possible. _

_We are broke..._

_But...if we weren't..._

_Would I STILL have this issue?_

_He wouldn't be lying beside me..._

_He only does because he has no choice..._

_But....couldn't he sleep in the back?_

_No...I tried that once, the seat in the front was in my way._

_Is the only reason that I feel so weird about this...because it's not normal?_

_...No....I don't think so. _

_It's because I don't....I don't...._

_I don't feel anything more than friendship for him._

_Maybe I'm just some pervert who likes imagining erotic scenarios..._

_But if that were the case...._

_Wouldn't I imagine them with other people as well?_

_Yea...._

_Shit._

_Maybe if I try to do it wit-_

_HELL NO! _

_I must be an idiot for thinking I could do that..._

_Besides, he'd never let it..._

_Would he?_

_Nah....he's too much of a goof..._

_He wouldn't even know what I was doing..._

_Wait..but don't people say instincts take over in situations like that?_

_No...That's only with natural things...._

_Isn't it?_

_...No....I don't think so..._

_Forest fires aren't natural....but we can get away..._

_Wait...Scratch that..._

_Fire makes fear...._

_Fear makes our instincts work...._

_Shit..._

_...._

_I want to go to sleep..._

_Damn it...it's so cold out here...._

_I really wish the moron didn't take my blanket as well..._

_Wait a minute..._

_Can't I just wake him up and get it?_

_..._

_But didn't he punch me when I tried that last?_

_..._

_Oh whatever, just get the damn blanket back..._

_Geez....he looks cute while he sleeps..._

_No..._

_Damn it brain. _

_KNOCK IT OFF.!_

_Why won't my mind ever listen to me?_

_Shit....I woke him up..._

_Oh...oh no...no I didn't...._

_He's just moving around..._

_Just grab the blanket already..._

_Stupid hand. _

_GRAB IT. _

_..._

_Finally....geez, that's much warmer...._

_Shit...._

_I must have rolled him while grabbing the blanket...._

_Cause now he's on his side..._

_If he woke up like that...He'd be staring right at me..._

_Oh right...._

_I don't care about that..._

_Besides...I dont' like him like that..._

_Nope...._

_Not possible...._

_Ban Midou would never like...._

_Such an idiot...._

_Even with such a sweet..._

_Angelic face...._

_..._

_I don't...._

_..._

_Not..._

_Possible..._

_Shit I'm tired..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I love him...I love him not...I love him...I love him not..._

_**I love him**...._

_Damn it...stupid flower...._

_It ended on the wrong words..._

_Screw this...._

_I'm sleeping._

* * *

The eeeeeend. ^^ Hope you enjoyed.

R&R and I will love you forever.

~AkemiKae


End file.
